1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nonvolatile memory cell, and more particularly, to an anti-fuse one-time-programmable nonvolatile memory cell(s) and methods for fabricating, programming, and reading such a cell(s).
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of consumer electronic products, solid-state data storage has become increasingly important. The small size, simple structure, and low cost of the solid-state data storage are especially desired for portable consumer products. Solid-state data storage technologies like EPROM and EEPROM have been optimized for high-speed applications, resulting in complex and expensive processes. However, for many consumer applications, low cost is more important than speed.
The prior art teaches diode programmable read only memories (DPROMs), however, the fabrication process of such DPROM cells is too complex due to the needs for deep trench isolation and silicon epitaxy layers. Therefore, the production cost of the DPROM cell is not low enough.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a programmable nonvolatile memory cell that will have a small size, simple structure, and low production cost.